


Tomorrow [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Biased Observations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, English Accent, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are getting married tomorrow and John can tell that Sherlock is up to something. Nothing but fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245084) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



The second in the trilogy of Biased Observations by Theimprobable1

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Tomorrow' by theimprobable1 read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346129) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
